clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ally
Ally is a disrespectful penguin who is in the Mean Girlz group. She is quite well-known for her disrespect of nobility, authorities, teachers... there is no need for further listing. Ally is extremely disrespectful to anyone and everyone who is not wearing the latest fashion or following the current trend. Ally is famous for being excommunicated from ever attending Governance events, and continues to be an annoyance to the See. Background Her background is little-known and rather short, simply because no one really cares about her history. This could be attributed to the fact that she has insulted the Snell-Libros one too many times. She is fourteen years old and she currently goes to Penguin Academy. She once got held back in the fourth grade simply because "she didn't get it". Involvement She LOVES to make fun of all penguins that look at her funny, or simply ARE funny. When she is being chewed out, her and her clique have learned a method to help them get out of trouble, and she is rarely in detention. Ally insults penguins who are not wearing the latest fashion or following the current trend, no matter how stupid or expensive the trend. Ally is also famous for her love of spreading gossip and being two-faced. Several rumors have been whispered down the hall and ruining a girl's reputation from her. Ally has a knack for ruining others' opportunities if somebody annoys her. For instance, after her excommunication, Ally began spreading a nasty rumor that the P.O.P.E. abuses his powers and lowers the bills of creatures he favors. Another more local instance had her gossiping that Jillymob didn't actually have her condition. She states that Jillymob painted herself that color. Quotes *"I bet you forgot that cartoon rockets are so 2002, right?" *"Hey, JillyDisease. A fan of Team Blue called and he wants his makeup back." *"Everybody should love me. I'm adorable." *"Could you PLEASE shut up? My mascara was off by a millimeter!" * "Hey Allyson. Stop thinking that copying my name and adding a 'son' is going to make you any popular like me." *''a bike conversation between her and Mikayla'' Ally starts putting on eye shadow while driving Mikayla: Maybe you should pull over if you're gonna apply makeup? Ally: And maybe you should talk less. Mikayla cries Ally: OUT YOU GO! she kicks Mikayla off her bike *"Oh my gosh!!!!!! Dustin Beaver is SO cute!" *"Hey, bunny-ninja-thing, GET OUTTA MY HOUSE, MUTANT! ---- "(gestures to TurtleShroom (penguin))" What Ever Major Loser! ---- Trivia *She is the youngest in her posse. *She loves to tell people that "they barfed on their clothes". *She believes in a lot of baloney that people tell her, such as Cream Soda being healthy or part of a new diet. She has gained weight because of that in the past. *Ally doesn't preen her feathers, she gets others to do that for her. *Ally isn't very intelligent, hence her gullibility and failure of the fourth grade. *She once insulted Olivia's wardrobe in the dead middle of her attending Tech-Time. Though she was not actually presiding over the service, Ally managed to halt it. When later asked why she made such a rude, out-of-place remark, she said "someone had to tell her she's ugly". Olivia was deeply hurt. *She thinks that Mabel should go on a diet and that Mayor McFlapp needs to take speech therapy. *Rumor has it that Mabel secretly admires her. *She enjoys sneaking up behind Illustrator Keith and poking him to scare him. *Ally is very stealthy. She can sneak up behind someone and knock off their helmets or wigs in seconds. She does this after school every Wednesday. *Dara hates her, because Ally has trouble trying not to prank Corai. *Jock Hochstadt hates her because of her disrespect for the Governance and her stupidity. *She often wears a white collared tank top, a deep navy tie, her hair in ponytails, navy blue skirt, a single blue glove, dress shoes, and a lot of makeup. When asked if her outfit is familiar, she says, "EEW! I didn't start my own trend! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" *She has a scar on her left arm that is often mistaken for a tattoo. *She loves to sing, but isn't aware her voice sounds like a dying animal. *Rocket Slug believes that Ally is an alien sent to inform us all in the ways of fashion. **However, you should never believe RS. She often says insane things. * She thinks that Allyson copied her name and just added a "son" to make her popular. See also * Jillymob * Penguin Academy * Mean Girlz * Mabel Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:villains